Jim Meskimen
Jim Ross Meskimen (born September 10, 1959) is an American actor, comedian, impressionist and voice actor. He's the son of actress Marion Ross. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *As Told By Ginger (2003-2009) - Magician (ep52), Mr. Grundig, Mr. Lokietz (ep52), Mr. O'Toole (ep56) *Ask the StoryBots (2016) - Droppy (ep6), Pierre the Fly (ep5), The Mayor (ep3), Wise Old Owl (ep2), Additional Voices *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005-2008) - Avatar Kuruk (ep59), Fire Nation Soldier (ep9), General How, Lieutenant Jee, Additional Voices *Avengers Assemble (2014-2017) - Arsenal, Guard#3 (ep41), Mysterious Figure (ep61), Scientist Supreme (ep53), Ultron *Back at the Barnyard (2008-2011) - Goraldo *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2012-2014) - Emissary (ep28), Guardian 1 (ep66), Kweng (ep41), Shuyong Tree (ep66) *DreamWorks The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2016-2017) - Bloodwolf (ep41), Pigmalion (ep56), Uli (eps39-47), Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2010) - News Reporter (ep2), Norton (ep2), S.W.A.T. M.P. (ep2) *Harvey Beaks (2015) - Chicky (ep15), Wasp (ep15) *Johnny Bravo (2004) - Derek (ep60), Waiter#2 (ep60), Whiny Man (ep60) *Justice League (2002) - Knight (ep20) *MAD (2011-2013) - Additional Voices *Mel Brooks' Spaceballs: The Animated Series (2008-2009) - Additional Voices *Pinky and the Brain (1996-1997) - Bob D. (ep17), Del Monte (ep28) *Random! Cartoons (2009) - Neighbor John (ep10), Stumpy (ep10), Thom Cat (ep10) *Robot Chicken (2006) - Frank (ep30), John Corzine (ep31) *Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get A Clue! (2006-2008) - Robi, Agent#1, Agent#5 (ep9), Agent#7, Art (ep4), Bink Bushnell (ep3), Chad Chaddington (ep8), Delivery Guy (ep8), Dr. Gustav (ep2), Dr. Minkey (ep7), Techie#1 *Superman: The Animated Series (1997) - Janitor (ep23) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) - Cab Driver (ep7), Carlos Chang O'Brien, Worker#2 (ep5) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2004) - Quentin (ep34) *The Angry Beavers (1997) - Poodle, Stallion *The Batman (2007) - Chuck (ep58) *The Boondocks (2005-2014) - Male News Announcer (ep2), Trial News Announcer (ep2), Additional Voices *The Legend of Korra (2013-2014) - Air Acolyte (ep33), Avatar Kuruk (ep19), Baatar Sr., Bathroom Attendant (ep46), Conductor (ep51), Daw, Driver (ep32), Guard (ep27), Guard (ep44), Guard (ep45), Guard Post Soldier (ep46), Hunter#1 (ep19), Mecha Suit (ep51), Police Dispatcher (ep32), Red Lotus Guard#2 (ep39), Reporter#1 (ep27), Sentry (ep31), Spirit One (ep49), Train Conductor (ep46) *The Loud House (2017) - Junkyard Guy (ep31), Manager (ep31), Ted (ep31) *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996-1997) - Capt. Havel (ep16), Chief Man in Black (ep11), Conn (ep7), Crew#1 (ep7), Disciple (ep24), Dr. Vedder (ep47), Havel (ep7), Man (ep16), Pilot (ep11), Torgeson (ep24) *ThunderCats (2011-2012) - Aburn, Dog Cop (ep22), Ponzi (ep23), Vendor (ep8) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) - Yesman *Batman: Gotham Knight (2008) - Commissioner James Gordon, Deadshot/Floyd Lawton *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 (2012) - General Briggs *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 (2013) - President *Big Top Scooby-Doo! (2012) - Detective, Phil Flaxman *Constantine: City of Demons: The Movie (2018) - Beroul, Cheleb, Quedbas *Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths (2010) - Captain Super *Justice League: Doom (2012) - King *Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015) - Pathologist, Victor Fries *Justice League: The New Frontier (2008) - Slam Bradley *Rugrats: Tales from the Crib: Snow White (2005) - Announcer, Concert Announcer, Old Mirror *Turok: Son of Stone (2008) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *Space Dogs: Adventure to the Moon (2016) - Rabbit 'Shorts' *Morris and the Cow (2016) - Señor Insanity 'TV Specials' *A StoryBots Christmas (2017) - The Elf *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Avengers Reassembled (2015) - Ultron *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Invasion (2014) - Carlos Chang O'Brien *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Manhattan Project (2014) - Carlos Chang O'Brien 'Web Animation' *Constantine: City of Demons (2018) - Beroul (ep5) *Terminator Salvation: The Machinima Series (2009) - Command Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *A Confederate General from Big Sur (2017) - Narration *A History of the Future (2014) - Narration *Alibaba (2016) - Narration *An Unfortunate Woman (2016) - Narration *The Harrows of Spring (2016) - Narration *The Ploughmen (2014) - Narration *The Toyota Way to Lean Leadership (2011) - Narration *The Witch of Hebron (2010) - Narration *World Made by Hand (2010) - Narration *Zen in the Martial Arts (2014) - Narration 'Motion Comics' *Superman: Red Son (2009) - Joseph Stalin, Lex Luthor Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Gordy (1995) - President Bill Clinton *Life (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) - John F. Kennedy *X-Men: First Class (2011) - John F. Kennedy 'Stage Shows' *Disney Live! Mickey's Music Festival (2010) - Genie Video Games 'Video Games' *Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (2010) - Additional Voices *Assassin's Creed II (2009) - Additional Voices *Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition: Siege of Dragonspear (2016) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Additional Voices *BioShock Infinite (2013) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - John F. Kennedy *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Secretary of Defense *Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight (2010) - Additional Voices *Destroy All Humans! 2 (2006) - Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Disney Epic Mickey (2010) - Additional Voices *Disney Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (2012) - The Mad Doctor *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2016) - Ultron *Disney Sports Basketball (2002) - Mortimer Mouse *Disney Sports Soccer (2002) - Mortimer Mouse *Disney Tangled (2010) - Additional Voices *Disney Th!nk Fast: The Ultimate Trivia Showdown (2008) - Genie *Doom³ (2004) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Madagascar (2005) - Albino Croc, Guard, Jogger, Sailor#4 *DreamWorks Shark Tale (2004) - Additional Tennant Fish, Line *DreamWorks Shrek's Carnival Craze: Party Games (2008) - Hook *DreamWorks Shrek the Third (2007) - Attendant#2, Geek, Hook *Fallout Tactics (2001) - Additional Voices *Fantastic 4 (2005) - Classic Dr. Doom, Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal (2001) - Additional Voices *Fortnite (2017) - Additional Voices *Grid 2 (2013) - Patrick Callahan - WSR President *Guardians of Middle-Earth (2012) - Additional Voices *Hitman: Blood Money (2006) - Additional Voices *InFamous 2 (2011) - Laroche *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Genie *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego The Lord of the Rings (2012) - Additional Voices *MAG (2010) - S.V.E.R. Commander *Marvel Powers United VR (2018) - Ultron, Ultron Sentry *Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite (2017) - Ultron *Minecraft: Story Mode (2016) - Milo (ep5) *Robots (2005) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops (2016) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Starfleet Command: Orion Pirates (2001) - Additional Voices *Syndicate (2012) - Additional Voices *Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror (2006) - Additional Voices *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutants in Manhattan (2016) - Stone Warriors, Wingnut *The Lego Movie Videogame (2014) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: Aragorn's Quest (2010) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II (2006) - Dwarven Guardian Unit, Thranduil *The Lord of the Rings: War in the North (2011) - Additional Voices *Ultimate Spider-Man (2005) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 Remix (2014) - Genie *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *N3: Ninety-Nine Nights (2006) - Additional Voices Theme Park Attractions *Move It! Shake It! Celebrate It! Street Party (2009) - Genie *Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom (2012) - Genie Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (126) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (7) *Years active on this wiki: 1995-2018. Category:American Voice Actors